My Boyfriend is a Winter Fox
by FreakOutFallOut
Summary: Rapunzel didn't want to be in a relationship now that she's in college, she just wants to focus more on her studies rather than on love. But what happens if she accidentally frees a winter spirit slash fox? Will she be able to tame him? Or is his very being too much for her to handle? Modern Jackunzel AU/Jack Fox/Slight Mericcup
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, FOFO here. So, I got the idea of Jack as a fox from puppiescute a.k.a Mic Mic's fic, Sunlit Frost Collection. Check it out! She's awesome! Her story just gave me so much Jackunzel feels! And I know I won't be able to portray Jack as good, but I'll give this story my best shot. Wish me luck.**

**This story is going to be based on the Korean and Japanese drama, My girlfriend is a Gumiho and Kimi wa Petto (You're my Pet). A modern day Jackunzel AU with slight Mericcup.**

**I hope you enjoy this prologue. Oh, and I own nothing!**

* * *

Prologue:

Let me tell you the story of a lonely fox, how he was betrayed by love and heart turned cold as stone. No one knows if the legends are true, but the legend goes something like this.

Somewhere in a faraway land where great rulers of kingdoms reigned for centuries over lands, was a lonesome prince yet to be crowned king. Though with his handsome face and brown piercing eyes, was a sarcastic, rebellious yet heartwarming spirit inside. He loved to cause mischief along their kingdom, bringing doubt to his people if he was ever righteous to be crowned king.

And there came a time he fell in love and chose his bride, yet was told to wait faithfully for his bride for it was not her time yet.

He did.

He waited. Waited, waited. Time passed by, hours, seconds, minutes, all of it flying by so fast. And still he waited.

Until it was the dawn of a new century, years have passed. And little did the prince ever notice that he had never aged. Not at all. All his life has he waited for his future bride, but never has he noticed the change in his winter hair, his brown eyes turning to blue pools, skin color paler than white. And for throughout the time, the curse started to spread and slowly he turned into a being he has never expected to be.

A lonely fox.

For his wondering soul and empty heart has brought him this, and the more time has passed he had forgotten his very name and being for why he even existed in this world. For he has been cursed to wait for the fateful day someone was to melt his frozen heart. They say he's still out there, waiting for someone to break the curse and to free his longing heart

Yet his bride never returned, no one did ever did.

Until a blonde suddenly came around.

* * *

**Well, that was pretty short. Sorry about that, I want to see that if I get good feedback I'll continue this story, hopefully. **

**And I know that in legends Gumiho's are supposed to be women, I just twisted the story and kinda made Jack cursed and be able to change himself into a fox, etc. **

**If you have the time, check out my Big Four fic on my profile. :)**

**Don't forget to review so that I'll know when I can post the next chapter or if I'll continue this story. Thank you very much. **


	2. The Calling

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update this story and along with my Big Four fic, it's been hell for me in school lately. ;_; But I'm so glad I'm still able to write this, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I am officially continuing this story, even though updating two stories every week would be a lot of work, I'll try to do my best. Enjoy the first chap!**

* * *

Winter.

I love winter. I don't know why, but I'm so drawn to it. The cool air that makes contact with my pale skin, it gives me shivers that run up and down my spine. The breathtaking sight of the white snow that covers up everything in sight, a mystifying beauty it is. And if you look closely, you'll notice the markings of frost and ice just at your windowsill. Oh, who doesn't love to watch the glistening snowflakes dance under the moonlight? Jack Frost sure knows how to do his job.

"Rapunzel, another order is up!" a tingling voice made a freckled faced blonde snap back to reality as she bobbed her head from her late daydreaming. She immediately turns away from the frost-covered window of the shop and hopped off as she grabbed her apron.

"Two roasted ducklings coming right up!" the blonde chirped as she wiped off the droplets of sweat visible on her forehead. As she placed the order on the counter, another bowl of ramen was placed, steaming and ready to be served. She twirls and stops to pick the order up, as she brushed her tutu like uniform from the visible stains of sauce that stained on her skirt. Her long blonde hair styled into a braid so that it won't cause any problems for the customers, or the food. She skates thoroughly through the rugged wooden floors as she hilts her heels into a stop. She places the order on the table with a smile.

"Table 12, here's your order: two roasted ducklings and mango juice to satisfy your flavors. Enjoy!"

The old man smiles and makes a gesture of thank you, happy faces and satisfied customers were enough for Rapunzel Gothel to keep going with a smile for the rest of the day. Even though it was Christmas and was supposed to take the day off, she insisted to work even though there won't be much customers. Since she doesn't have anything to spend on Christmas, she'd rather work and earn some dough for her college funds. She glanced over to the empty seats of the shop, an old couple heartily eating the food she has just served. She leaned over to the wall as she continues to watch the old couple eat on a Christmas day.

"How sweet," she muttered as her face formed a sly smile. It was so heartwarming to find an old couple laughing and enjoying their meal together_. They must've been together for a long time now they must really love each other, _the thought made Rapunzel giggle lightly.

She turns to the window, the white snow covered the windows shop. Rapunzel then decided to leave the couple in peace as she turned to the kitchen.

She trots down to the kitchen as she handed the used plates and dirtied glasses of water down the sink. A smile crept to her face as she turned to her fellow worker, "Long day now, isn't it? Want me to take your shift?"

The tanned skin girl with short green and blue colored hair turned to her head to face her, trying not to get distracted as she continued to stir the bowl of mixed goodies that ramen was to be its outcome. She laughs lightly.

"Rapunzel, you're so energetic. Don't over work yourself, you need the rest. I'll cover your shift, I need the money more than you," she stated to her fellow worker.

The blonde chuckles lightly, shoulders come to rest as her pupils dilated. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Tooth."

As she was just about to take a split second to rest from her duties, North calls for her name as he entered the kitchen. "Rapunzel, your friends are here again." the Russian man stated as he walked over to check on Tooth as she continued to cook the ramen steaming vegetables.

"Oh, gotcha! I'll be back as soon as possible," she chirped with a sing-song voice, only to be stopped as her boss held onto her arms to stop her adrenaline self.

"It's okay, Rapunzel. You've been working real hard for the past week, take the day off."

"Are you sure? I could still work till three you know…" her voice trailed off as she checked her watch, it was only 1:47 in the afternoon. She was always time conscious. Never wanting to waste time at all.

"I'm sure, Rapunzel. It's Christmas for goodness sake! Take a rest. Spend the day with your friends and relax for awhile," North released his grip on her arms and let go. Rapunzel's dilated as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, I guess I've been overworking myself lately. Alright, I'll take the day off," she exclaimed as she waved a goodbye to her boss and fellow worker, leaving a smile at their faces of how pure and innocent Rapunzel is. North smiled a goodbye to his worker, she was like her own flesh and blood. Much like his very own daughter.

Rapunzel ran to her locker as she immediately got dressed, stuffing her dirtied uniform into the locker mindlessly. She throws over her head a pink tee with a sun mark on it, as well as wearing her favorite blue jeans. She then closed her locker mindlessly and grabbed for her pink jacket and satchel as she rushed out of the locker room. Her excitement got the better of her as she ran outside the locker room as she spots her college friends sitting calmly by the window, she hilts her heels into a stop as she panted out their names.

"Merida, Hiccup! Merry Christmas!" she said in between breaths, trying to catch her breath in the midst of an adrenaline rush. Her redheaded Scottish friend turns to her and puts her hands to her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Punz, dun get su excited! We got the whole day ta gu around town an' enjoy!" she stated as she grabbed the blondes shoulders and pulled her to have a seat beside her. Her other college friend calmly sipped his coffee while blasting a song on his Mp3. He puts his cup down and laughs lightly, "Rapunzel, you're seriously working on a holiday? And of all holidays, you _had_ to choose Christmas?"

Rapunzel chuckled lightly at his comment, furrowing her brows with a smile. "Yeah, there's not much customers… but at least I can look over the shop while I do so."

"Dun' work too hard, Rapunzel. Et's bad fer yer health." Merida stated as she then rolls her eyes as and chuckled as she gathers something in her bag. She then pulls out a gift and handed it over to Rapunzel. "By the way, Merry Christmas!"

Rapunzel gasped and smiled as she accepted it thankfully. "Oh, Mer! Gifts! I love gifts. But you really shouldn't have," she said almost teary-eyed, her tone turning raspy from tears about to fall. She was so touched to have a friend like Merida, yet was only to be halted before her emotions got the better of her.

"Oh, no Punz! Dun't get su emotional! A know A don't really celebrate these kinds'a occasion but we're like family, ye know," she stated with a smile and calmed her friend from the waterworks.

Hiccup laughed lightly at the sight of his friends in the midst of drama. "You're both so emotional! I guess that's the spirit of Christmas, huh? Then I guess I'll give you guys my gifts later after your late sessions of girlyn— ow!"

He jumped lightly as Merida punched him on the shoulder. Hard. Her face flushed red of embarrassment, she hated it when she was always called _girly _by her very own boyfriend_. _"Oh, dun make me punch ye in the face, Hic! It's goin' to be a bad Christmas gift if ye ask me."

"Okay, okay! Can we just please head over to the mall or something already?" Rapunzel stated as she calmed Merida down. Merida agreed as she immediately stood up and stormed out of the shop as Hiccup followed her behind while continuing muttering apologies to his girlfriend.

Rapunzel smiled as she headed for the door, she followed her friends behind from a distance as Merida kept turning away from Hiccup, much to Hiccup's dismay as he continues to mutter apologies to her. Even though her friends were always like this, it was nice to have Hiccup and Merida around.

* * *

"I don't think that's much of a problem, Mer," Rapunzel stated as she reassured her friend with a smile. A long tired sigh escaped Merida's lips as she continues to lean on the bench of the mall. She then shifted her eyes to her boyfriend, who was keeping himself busy as he continued to ask the shopkeeper about an iPhone 5's quality and such. She then turned to her friend with a frown.

"A know we've been together fer almost a year now… this es' our first Christmas, ye know? A may tease him and everythin' but A love him, Punz. It's just that… how come A have to be the one who keeps makin' the first move?" she stated as she gripped her jeans.

"Maybe you need to give him more time. You know how Hiccup needs confidence boost, he's really shy and stuff," she smiled as she patted her redheaded friend. Merida then let out a groan and buried her face into her palms. "A year _is_ enough time, Punz! It's just that… Sometimes he makes me feel…" she then pulls away as her tone got a little deeper. "Unwanted."

Rapunzel's eyebrows furrows in worry, yet shook her head and firmly gripped her friends hand. Merida raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel's actions, yet both came into a deep eye to eye contact.

"You're wrong, Mer! For goodness sake, it's Christmas! It's time for miracles! He loves you and you love him, you're head over heels in love with that scrawny fishbone if that's what you call him! How can you not see this? Trust me, Merida. This Christmas will be different for the both of you!" she exclaimed with a soft smile at her friend.

Merida then stared back at her friend in disbelief, yet eyes softened and face formed into a soft smile as she threw her arms over to Rapunzel. "Thanks, Punz. A can' believe am gonna say this, but thanks fer the pep talk," she stated and pulled away. "A hope Christmas will be good to you too this yer."

"I hope," Rapunzel smiled back. "Especially that ye dun have yer mum an'more," Merida stated, almost careful with her words trying not to dishearten her friend on such a holiday.

Rapunzel laughed lightly. "It's okay, I'm better now that she's gone. I don't have to treat bruises and scars every now and then," she exclaimed, almost bitter.

"Oh…" Merida's voice trailed off. "Am sorry A had te make ye remember…"

"It's fine, it's all in the past now. I hope heaven treats mother dearly," she smiled at the thought of her abusive mother in the past, unwanted memories suddenly coming back to her.

"Oh, and A know this ain't ma business or anythin' but…" Merida's voice trailed off once more as she watched her friends face closely. "What exactly happened te ye and Eugene?"

Silence hung in the air as Merida's words seemed to strike a nerve. Rapunzel stiffens at her question, yet tries to get a grip of herself as she turned to her friend.

"Because…" Merida continues.

"…We were the perfect couple, huh?" Rapunzel chuckled lightly as she finishes her sentence. She smiled bitterly as she watched the people around the mall come and go.

Merida bit her lower lip, she didn't want to bring her friend down at such an occasion but she's been dying for an entire year wanting to know what happened to her friends past. And maybe, it would make Rapunzel feel better if she talked about it and let her feelings out for once.

Rapunzel gripped at her jeans, trying to hold back unwanted memories that started to rush back to her. "I… I don't know," the words of pain escaped her lips as she continues to avert from her friends gaze, not wanting Merida to see her like this.

"We were so happy, _I_ was happy. Everything was going so well until…" her voice trailed off and fell silent for a minute. Merida continued to listen closely, not wanting to miss on what she was going to say next. "He turned cold."

Rapunzel then faced her friend, tears were slowly collecting in her eyes as she managed to fake a smile. "I don't know what happened, really. It was like he just got over me… so fast. But…" her voice trailed off once more as she swallows. "I tried so hard to get him back, so hard to bring that _spark _back. But… it was long gone. He… moved on. B-but…"

She chokes on her words as she tries to hold back the forming tears on her emerald green eyes. "I couldn't even do the same."

She shuts her eyes into a close, not wanting to see her friends worried face. She hated crying in front of other people, it made her feel so… weak. That's why she never told anyone about their break up, not even Merida. Only until now. It's been a year since they've broken up but she knew herself that she _never _really did move one.

She then buries her face into her palms, not wanting to let anyone see her in such state. She along hears Merida as she continues to apologize for asking such and making her cry, but it wasn't her fault. It was Rapunzel herself, she accepted it that it was her fault a long time ago. And that she should've gotten over him after all this time.

But she hasn't.

_Why can't I just… move on. _She thought lightly as she tries to hold back the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Rapunzel?"

That voice. It… can't be.

Rapunzel immediately bobs her head to stare at the man which his shadow hovers before her.

_Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert. _

She gasped lightly as she tried to catch her breath, her _ex- boyfriend _now standing before her. She couldn't believe the sight of him, he left Corona a long time ago.

But now he's here, in front of her. Staring deep into her emerald-green eyes. He's wearing his casual clothes, ripped jeans that seemingly just got out of the dryer. He hasn't changed at all.

Rapunzel immediately averts her gaze from his, not wanting him to see her crying and reminiscing over their happy past. "W-what are you… doing here?" she manages to choke out, still trying to keep her cool.

She hears him clench his fists. "I came back to make a Christmas miracle."

She cocks an eyebrow at his reply. _Miracle? _She thinks.

He chuckles lightly, as if he could read her very mind. She bites her lower lip as she hears him laugh, oh how she missed how much he laughed at her jokes. Memories of them start to come back once more. But his actions make her heart skip a beat as he kneels to the ground, he firmly grasped her chin and faced hers with him. They were now in a deep eye to eye contact with each other, Rapunzel started to feel jumpy of his actions.

She feels her stomach coil in surprise, her heart beat has never went so fast as her palms started to get steady. The people around the mall started to stop and stare at them, making Rapunzel even more nervous. "W-what on earth are you…"

He makes a soft yet half smile as he then grasped her hands that rested on her lap.

"Will you be mine again?"

She tries to catch her breath yet again, as if she could feel her heart coming to a stop as she hears him say the words. The man who left her broken for a year came back to her again? That's… impossible.

She hears nothing but his words, even though the people around them started wooing and cheering for Eugene, along with Hiccup and Merida. It was as if everything didn't matter at all except for her and Eugene.

He continues to watch her confused face, innocent eyes gleaming in frustration.

Her mind is in a knot, not knowing what to think or feel. A part of her was telling her to accept him back to her arms, and another was rejecting him. Confusion shrouded her as her heart raced even more as his hands firmly gripped hers.

She then snaps back to reality, chest heaving not knowing what to reply. She shook her head, eyes coming to a shut close as she then swats his hands away from her face. Eugene gasped as she rose from her seat as she said the throaty words.

"No! I… I won't come back to you. You… I-I never want to see you again!" she screamed the bloody words as she ran into the crowd, the large number of people immediately making way for her to get through.

Merida along with Hiccup called for her name, not knowing what could have caused her to do this. They knew that Rapunzel loved Eugene more than anything, but how could she reject him? Why?

Her face flushed red, eyes repeatedly letting tears flow down to her cheeks as she continues to run and outside the mall into a place she doesn't know where to.

Leaving an entirely confused Eugene, Hiccup turns to his girlfriend. "That didn't go as planned."

* * *

_I won't go back to him. I can't. I promised myself I would just… focus more on studying. _

Rapunzel mutters the words inside her head as she continues to sob on her palms. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm in the midst of the cold winter forests of Corona. She ended up stumbling upon the forest of Corona while trying to keep herself away from her ex-boyfriend, not wanting to see anyone at the time. She leans over to the cold trunk of the tree she was using as support for her weak state as she continues to cry over unexplained feelings.

She just wanted to clear her mind at the time, she just wants to be alone.

But everywhere she goes seems to haunt her of her past, and the only place she could call a sanctuary is in the foreign places of the forest. She then looks up to the darkened sky, it was getting darker by the minute. She doesn't mind. As long as nobody was there to see her cry, she'd rather sleep in the forest instead of going back to her apartment to see her ex waiting for her.

And here she is, continuously sobbing and pouring her heart out over her ex-boyfriend. She's confused, angry, frustrated, and hurt. How could he? After breaking her heart and leaving her without warning, here he is coming right back to want her again.

No.

She won't give into his actions, she won't make the same mistake she made a year ago. She won't go back to that hell people call heaven at all.

Falling in love.

She won't. She promised herself she'd _never _fall in love again. She just wants to focus on her studies more than on love. Rapunzel utters a short prayer to the gods that if this was right or wrong, they would send her a sign.

_Rapunzel. _

The wind calls for her name. She gasped lightly as she stopped sobbing, someone was calling for her name. Somewhere, someone in the forest was calling for her. Her eyes searches for another being in the forest, but nothing else was before her but the thick white snow that enveloped the forest. She shuts her mouth for a minute, trying to listen for another calling.

_Rapunzel._

He repeats. A foreign voice calls for her, the wind along the voice makes contact with her skin, sending shivers run up and down her spine. Never has she heard this throaty voice that seemed to know her name, she stops awhile to listen closely.

"Who… are you? Who's there?" she asks lightly as she cleared her throat along as she wiped the tears in her eyes. Silence suddenly hung in the air, no reply.

She rose from the cold winter ground, searching for the one who calls upon her name. She turns her head back and forth, no one. She then felt the winter air, as if it was telling her to follow it. She does.

Rapunzel immediately started walking to where the wind was leading her, little did she notice that she was going into the deepest parts of Corona's forest. Darker trees, shadows hovering over the deep parts of the winter forest.

And in the midst of curiosity, the wind stopped blowing. She gasped at the sight of a small cottage house before her. An old cottage that seemed to be untouched for years was before her. She was almost mesmerized to see a preserved beauty at such a time.

_Rapunzel._

He calls again. The voice that was calling for her was inside the house, she mindlessly walks closer with curiosity building in her intestines. She knocks lightly at the wooden door, only to creak open at her light touch.

"Excuse me?" she calls out, still no reply. She opens the door and stepped inside, only for the door to shut close behind her. She bites her lower lip, fear started to envelope her body of the sight of an entirely dark and empty room. She swore the place was below average temperature, of how the freezing cold was starting to spread through her body. She swallows, _Everything's okay. Nothing but a empty house. _She reassures herself.

Rapunzel continues to search the room, wondering if the person who was calling for her was inside this very home. As light suddenly creaks in the corner of her eyes, the cold winter rush suddenly flowed through her body as she turns to gasp at the sight of a… boy?

He was standing in front of her, the moonlight from the window behind him made his shadow hover Rapunzel's shaking body.

He was looking out the window that was enveloped in thick snow, until he suddenly turns to face her.

Rapunzel's eyes widen at the sight of him, a handsome faced beast was before her. Pale skin and flawless face, how he looked like one of those models from the magazines she bought. Yet she cocks her eyebrows in disbelief of what she believes she saw was true, through his silver hair flickered two furry white ears that were similar to a… _fox_? And to where she was mystified of how a bushy white tail swished back and forth as he began to walk closer to her. Her heart raced as he began to walk closer, his footsteps creaked through the old wooden floor. The atmosphere started to get tenser, her body suddenly stiffened as his blue piercing eyes stared deep into her green orbs. Only then has she realized of how close his face was to hers, her breathing slowed as she tries to get a grip of her self in such a situation. He was right there, just a minute ago he was by the window, and now he's just an inch away from her? She shook her head of realization, yet his cold hands make it's was through the sides of her petite body as he then finds his hands comfortably pinning her wrists over her head. She feels his minty air on her face, making shivers run up her spine once more. Her mind went numb, somehow she has given up all her actions to this mysterious man before her. His touch was so foreign to hers.

She then snaps back to reality as she realized of what state they were in, she stammers and tries to break free from his grasps, but his hold was firm. "What on— Who are you?" she asked, chest heaving in desperation to know what on earth he was planning to do with her. He chuckles lightly as he rested his forehead against hers, her actions made him want her even more.

"Rapunzel."

Her name escapes his lips. It was him. He was the one who called for her. He was the one with the chilling ice-cold voice. Yet she doesn't know why he has knowledge to her name, he speaks again.

"I've been waiting."

* * *

**Ugh, I know it wasn't much of a first chap and it's pretty dull, sorry! I haven't written the second chapter yet, but I'll work on it this weekend so that I can't post the next chapters asap.**

**If you read my Big Four fic as well, I'll update it as soon as possible as well. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ^^**


End file.
